1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to banners and/or signs, and more particularly to a temporary reusable sign apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Temporary signs are often used to advertise something or post notice regarding an event, such as, without limitation, a garage sale, home sale or other sale, an open house, a party or function, a lost animal, and the like. These temporary signs are often attached to street and stop signs, telephone poles, and the like by means of nails, staples, screws and the like. Because these temporary signs are typically attached by means of nails, staples, screws and the like, they are often difficult to remove and because of this often not removed when the advertisement and/or event notice is no longer needed. Temporary signs known in the prior art thus often become an eye sore or unnecessary trash.
A typical temporary sign is made of some form of paper, such as poster board, cardboard, stationary paper, and the like, or a thin piece of plastic. Because a typical temporary sign known in the prior art is not made of a hardened material, it is typically prone to collapsing or being shredded in the wind. Further, temporary signs known in the prior art are susceptible to weather elements, such as rain, sleet, mud, and the like.
Thus, there currently exist deficiencies associated with banners and/or signs generally, and, in particular, with temporary reusable signs.